The Final Fantasy
by Akai Neko
Summary: Ch.1 up! Wait a few hours... or a day. My first FFX fic. "Yunalesca hugged her friend back as she stood there, realizing that this would be the last time they’d see each other. 'You don't know what you're doing...'"


A Final Fantasy  
A FFX Continuation  
Ch.1~ To End Her Dreaming  
By Akai Neko  
  
Authors Notes: HiYee Minna-san~!! This would be my very first Final Fantasy fic, so... Be nice kudasai! ^__^ Oh, and:  
DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN THE GAME! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!  
I was getting tiered of reading reviews of people that said that they had no clue there would be spoilers in the ficcie, so no one get mad at me. I just gave you a warning! Umm, It'll be a bit confusing in the beginning because you don't know what's going on, but wasn't it like that in the game? well, I know that half of the people reading this skipped over this little ranting, so for the friendly few, thankiez.  
^_________________________________________________________________________^  
  
Enjoy the Story~!  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*Change POV  
  
'Not again...'  
  
A woman in dressed in a long gown of pearl white silk ran down the marble corridors of Zanarkand's Blitzball stadium. She ran to a heavily furnished oval room with a tall woman waiting inside. Glancing behind her to see if anyone followed, the woman removed her veil and reveled her midnight black hair.  
  
"Were you followed?" She asked in a hushed voice.  
  
The woman who was inside the room turned around, her priestess robe swirling at her feet.  
  
"Of course not. I made sure of it your highness." She said bowing slightly.  
  
The young royal ran over to the priestess. She clutched a small light blue bundle to her chest.  
  
"Please, Bevell is storming Mt. Gagazett. You know what we must do, the whole council agreed. As High Summoner of Zanarkand, I will uphold my duty to protect it at any cost. Even if it is only a dream."She said in a strained voice, her eyes tearing.  
Holding out the small bundle towards the elder woman, she calmed herself down.  
  
"I'll send her to our Zanarkand, and I'll bring her back; when the time is right. At least Zanarkand will have someone left to rule over it when I'm gone. This is all I can do for everyone. I'm sorry."  
  
The priestess made no move to reach for the baby outstretched towards her. Her voice was tight with tension as she tried one last time to try and convince this young girl to not throw her short lived life away.  
  
"Your Highness, are you sure you have thought this matter through?! Do you even know what the consequences will be?! We can stop Bevell some other way! Our Aeons can, and will always triumph! Their machines cannot withstand them forever! Please, if you continue, and successfully summon the dream, you'll die! Everyone that's left, they'd just be used to keep the dream stable! Those people who follow your every move, they'd just be stone once they finish dreaming... I, everyone..."   
The priestess hung her head, not wanting the Summoner to see her tears.  
  
"I just want you to know, that you are our hope. Our only true hope ever since the war started. Please, reconsider.. Lady Rona." She said between tears. The woman fell to her knees and clutched at her friends skirts.  
  
Rona only looked down at her friend with eyes that looked too old for a 23 year old. Kneeling down and picking her up, she spoke softly, rubbing the priestesses back.  
  
"I have thought this through, and I have been born for this role. I've made sure that there would be 7 to end our dreaming, and right the wrongs that will come all too soon. But for now, this is all that I, no, everyone in Zanarkand can do. If we had thought of another way, of course we'd do it. But there is no other way. Aeons can not stop them. Maybe your father may, but he may only do more damage. My dearest friend Yunalesca, I wish you and your husband a safe journey. Give my daughter to the nursemaid in the next room. This is my last wish that I bestow on you as High Summoner and Ruler of Zanarkand."  
  
Yunalesca hugged her friend back as she stood there, realizing that this would be the last time they'd see each other.   
'You don't know what you're doing Rona..'  
  
Letting go of the Summoner, Yunalesca bowed and took the sleeping infant in her arms.  
  
" I shall do as you wish, your Majesty."   
  
Smiling, Lady Rona looked on as Yunalesca left through the adjacent doors. As they clicked shut she turned and walked out the corridor.  
  
~Mt. Gagazett~  
  
Bevell's army was marching through the monsterous caves of the mountain, slaughtering the Behemoths summoned to guard Zanarkand. The mechanical sounds of the machina echoing off the stone walls and the shouts and yells of the soldiers marching made Lady Rona shiver as she half hazardly climbed to the top of the mountain. Already the last of the citizens of Zanarkand were gathering towards the mountain. Reaching the icy peak, Lady Rona looked towards the horizon which held the setting sun.  
  
'I've made up my mind.'  
  
She twirled the ivory nirvana in her hands, feeling the drums beating through the air. Slowly, she stepped off the summit. Twirling the ivory staff around her feet, she closed her eyes as she pictured her daughter sleeping in the nursemaids arms. The survivors of Zanarkand broke into song, singing the hymn of the fayth as she danced. Slowly stepping to the beat of the drums Rona swung her staff as the last of her people we drawn into the mountain. The hymn echoed through the deserted city streets, off the mountain and reverberated through the air. Feeling the last of her strength leave her as she summoned the dream she was to sleep for the next thousand years, she stumbled back onto the summit.   
  
'Miaki... I will always protect you...'  
  
She closed her eyes as she slumped to the icy ground of the summit.  
  
'Night after night'  
  
Yunalesca turned towards Gagazett as her boat floated south towards Macalania. She saw Rona collapse and screamed.  
  
'Why is it just me?'  
  
The Nursemaid that was intrusted with Miaki stood at the exit of Mt. Gagazett. She cradled the baby to her chest as she cast spell after spell at the approaching army.  
  
'It never changes... They always die..'  
  
Exhausted from casting her strongest spells in succession, she collapsed, awaiting her assent into the far plane by a soldiers gun.   
  
'Why can't I just be left alone!'  
  
The soldiers just walked past her and shot her in the head. Miaki cried out, the woman's blood staining her skin. As the soldiers were about to trample the child, the woman's pyreflies converged into a large monster. It carefully positioned its self over the baby and cast photon wings on the surrounding soldiers. Inevitably, the monster was slain, but as the pyreflies flew out again, they surrounded the baby and in a shower of pyreflies, Miaki was whisked away.  
'I don't want to see this any more.'  
  
The muscular frame of a man emerged from the blitzball stadium. Looking at his fellow citizens, now encased in a stone frame, he summoned his hate, anguish, and sorrow into one purely evil thing.  
  
'Sin'  
  
As the soldiers reached the exit of Mt. Gagazett, they saw the fayth on the walls and heard their singing echoing through the bounds of snow. Determining that the singing was not of their world, they lost courage, and escaped down the mountain. (A.N: A humongous army scared by singing... Yea. Well, I didn't come up with that part, I'm just following the Japanese story line!) Then Sin appeared to chase down the retreating army.   
  
'Why... Do I always dream of this...?'  
  
Later on, Bevell sent scouts to see what happened to Zanarkand. But all they saw were the ruins of the great Machina city.  
  
A vague beeping was heard, and in the back of her head, the girl knew it was time to get up.  
  
'I... I'm Miaki. But... My dreams... That never happened! Zanarkand... Its not rubble.  
  
The beeping got louder and louder.  
  
'Zanarkand... My Zanarkand... Its not ruins...'  
  
"BEEP BEEP"  
  
'Is it?'  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
Groaning, Miaki rolled over, smacking her alarm clock across the room. Sighing, she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. Gazing into the mirror, she saw a lithe girl with shiny black hair stare back at her.   
  
"Ohiyo... Myself."  
  
Blinking, she looked out the window and wondered why the sun hadn't risen yet..  
  
"OH SHIT!!"  
  
Grabbing her watch she saw that it wasn't morning, but 5:15pm. Her eyes widened as she realized her horrible mistake.  
  
"The Blitz game is in 15 minuets!!"  
  
Throwing on her lucky shirt and shorts, she sprinted out the door.  
  
End Ch.1  
  
Author's Notes: Well, you don't understand much right now. I just wanted to state my idea of how Zanarkand went kablooie and how my character got here. Yes yes, I know that Zanarkand was destroyed 1,000 years ago! But Miaki was kept... In the far plane? I dun know, some where, till Lady Rona felt like bringing her back. Its my story... So work with it.... I guess. And yea, I know that Ebon was supposedly the ruler of Zanarkand. But I changed that. And the people who didn't play the Japanese version didn't get this in their game ( I think ) so I hope you read this. The next chapter will probobly be up by tomorrow, Febuary 2, so sit tight, okie? 


End file.
